Million Dollar Corporation
The Million Dollar Corporation was a stable of wrestlers, led by the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase. The Corporation was established in late 2011, but was restructured in 2012. In 2014 it was dissolved when the Corporation lost a 10x10 elimination match at Summer Slam 2014, 25 August. The Million Dollar Corporation - Disbanded Aug 25, 2014 At Summer Slam 2014, Aug 25th, Ted DiBiase announed a 10x10 elimination match involving members of the Million Dollar Corporation and the EWO. He declared that if all members of the Corporation were eliminated from the match he would have to dissolve the Million Dollar Corporation. All members of the Corp were eliminated and DiBiase was forced to disband the Corporation. The Million Dollar Corporation - Restructured (2012-2014) DiBiase took a sabbatical from wrestliing in late 2011. He returned in early 2012 announcing that he was restructuring the Million Dollar Corporation. His first two new members were Bad News Brown and Lord Steven Regal. He later added Sid Vicious, then the Twin Towers, Slick, then the Red Rooster (but only as a personal valet). Sid was only a temporary member and left shortly afterwards. The Rock was brought in shortly after that to act as "The Corporate Champion". On 26 Mar 2012, The Red Rooster was forced by Ted DiBiase to wrestle the Big Show in a “Do or Die” match. If the Red Rooster lost he had to leave the WLF. He lost and had to leave the WLF, but not after first costing Ted DiBiase a chance at winning the Intercontinental championship and stealing his million dollar belt. On 21 May 2012, Bad News Brown was fired from the Million Dollar Corporation for being unsuccessful at capturing the Intercontinental championship. The Rock was also fired a short time later. On 11 June 2012, Brutus the Barber Beefcake was contracted to the Million Dollar Corporation. In Jan 2013 his contract was not renewed and he left the WLF. On 27 Aug 2012, DiBiase's nephew, Perfect Pyles, became a member of the Million Dollar Corporation, as did his mother and manager Lil Pyles. On 18 Nov 2012, Jake the Snake Roberts returned to the WLF after a 6 month break and shocked the WLF by aligning himself with Ted DiBiase and becoming part of the Million Dollar Corporation. Lord Steven Regal did not approve of Roberts being part of the Corporation. On 3 Dec 2012, at Survivor Series, Lord Steven Regal became incensed when Ted DiBiase at the last moment decided to replace Brutus Beefcake in their Survivor match and take over the leadership of Team Million Dollar Corporation. It resulted in Regal walking out during the early stages of the match and quitting the Million Dollar Corporation completely. On 11 March 2013, Slick announced that Judge Dredd would be teaming with the Big Boss Man as the Twin Towers taking the place of Akeem who was injured at the Royal Rumble. As the months progressed, Judge Dredd's behaviour became increasingly eratic, and he even seriiously beat up and injured WLF interviewer Mike Adamlee, causing Adamlee to quit the WLF. WLF security were called upon by WLF president Gordon Gekko to keep an eye on Dredd. In June, Dredd was scheduled to wrestle at World War III in both the main event and a tag team event, but once again snapped, this time targetting Sean Mooney. Security chief, Nick Jackson tazered Dredd and then a group of men in white coats came to take Dredd away to a mental asylum, thus ending his short but volatile WLF career and putting an end to his time as a Corporation member. On 18 March 2013, Greg the Hammer Valentine was scheduled to team up with the Brothers of Destruction and Steve Austin to take on Corporal Punishment and the Dudes with Attitude. However Valentine did not come out for the match. Instead. Harvey Wipplemen claimed to have a letter from Greg, stating he had left the WLF because he was unable to handle losing the Intercontinental title. Wippleman even brought in Jason the Terrible to replace Valentine. Later in the match, however, Valentine turned up and shocked everyone when he did a low blow on Kane, costing his team the match. It was then revealed he was the newest member of the Million Dollar Corporation. On 13 May 2013, Greg Valentine was fired as a Corporation member and replaced by Nailz (managed by actor Christopher Walken), who competed in the Battle royale at Wrestlemania 2 the week before. It was also announced that Damien Sandow was a new member of the Corporation too. Christopher Walken (manager of Nailz) started to bring in more members into the Corporation, calling them "The Family Unit". They included the Great Muta, Waylon Mercy and even former Corporation member Bad News Brown. DiBiase was not happy with Walkin bringing in these men without his OK, but allowed it to keep the piece between him and Walken. In early 2013, things began to become shaky as far as Perfect Pyles relationship with his mother and the Million Dollar Corporation. Aunty Lil became increasingly critical of him and as a result Pyles began to defy her on a regular basis, including square dancing with his opponent Hillbilly Jim before a match. It all came to a head, when on 24 June 2013 at the World War III PPV, Ted DiBiase advised that Pyles would not be wrestling in the main event and that they would be replacing him with the Brooklyn Brawler instead, Pyles rebelled. He fired Aunty Lil as his manager and delivered an ultimate burp to the face of DiBiase, thus declaring his independence from the Million Dollar Corporation and his own family members. In July 2013, Jeff Jarrett joined the Corporation. He was already Intercontinental champion, so DiBiase claimed he had "Purchased" an Intercontinental champion for the Million Dollar Corporation. A month later though injuries forced him out of the WLF. On 26 August 2013 Jake the Snake Roberts betrayed Ted Dibiase by pinning Ric Flair in a six man match, after DDTing DiBiase who was about to pin Flair. Thus Jake became the new WLF Heavyweight champion and was promptly fired from the Corporation Straight after Summer Slam Aunty Lil departed from the Million Dollar Corporation to resume managing the career of her son Perfect Pyles. There was no hard feelings between herself and Ted DiBiase. The relationship between the Corporation and Chirstopher Walken's Family Unit soured and came to an end on 16 Sept 2013 when after a berating from DiBiase on the Family Unit's poor showing at Summer Slam, Walken revealed that he had been skimming funds (legally) from Corporation bank accounts. He then officially seperated his unit from the Corporation. He also revealed that WLF champion Jake the Snake Roberts was now in the Family Unit and had been involved in Walken's plans to extract money from the Corp. At Halloween Havoc on 21 Oct 2013 Lord Steven Regal realigned himself with the Million Dollar Corporation by turning on his ally Ric Flair. On 4 November 2013 Andre the Giant became a member of the Corporation as well as Ted DiBiase's new bodyguard. During this time DiBiase became dissatisfied with the Twin Towers and demanded they capture the tag team title or be fired from the Corp. They were unable to do this and were promptly fired... along with Slick. Due to clauses in their contract it meant they were also fired from the WLF. On Jan 13, 2014 he welcomed Ravishing Rick Rude into the Corporation. In May 2014 Jeff Jarrett returned to the WLF and the Million Dollar Corporation, but in Aug 2014 once again left the WLF. In Aug 2014, Aunty Lil returned to the Corporation as a manager taking on some of the responsibility for her brother who was busy with Presidential duties. Final members: Ted DiBiase Damien Sandow Lord Steven Regal Andre the Giant Ravishing Rick Rude Aunty Lil Former members: Jeff Jarrett Twin Towers (& Slick) The Family Unit (managed by Christopher Walken) - Nailz, Bad News Brown, Great Muta, Waylon Mercy) Jake the Snake Roberts Perfect Pyles the Rooster Brawling Renegade Greg the Hammer Valentine Judge Dredd Brutus the Barber Beefcake Bad News Brown The Rock Red Rooster (Valet only) Sycho Sid The Million Dollar Corporation (2011) Ted DiBiase announced the formation of the Million Dollar Corporation at Independence Day 2011. He shocked the WLF by bringing aboard Bret the Hitman Hart as a member, along with his own tag team partner Andre the Giant. On the 18th July 2011, he brought aboard woman's wrestler Natalya Belaya. On 1 August DiBiase attempted to recruit the Undertaker as a member. The Undertaker refused, so DiBiase assigned him a match against Andre the Giant at Summer Slam 2011. On 5th Sept 2011, DiBiase announced that Mr Perfect was his newest addition to the Million Dollar Corporation. DiBiase brought in Lex Luger as a mystery opponent for the Ultimate Warrior on 17 Oct. Luger failed to defeat the Warrior so DiBiase assaulted him, ending any chances Luger had of becoming part of the Corporation. At Survivor Series 2011 Natalay Belaya had to defend her title in a six pack challenge, but in the end it was Mickie James who won. Ted DiBiase fired Natalya from the Million Dollar Corporation because of the loss. The Twin Towers were also added as members of the Million Dollar Corporation. DiBiase took a sabbatical from wrestliing in late 2011. He returned in early 2012 announcing that he was restructuring the Million Dollar Corporation. Members: Mr Perfect Bret the Hitman Hart Bobby the Brain Heenan Natalya Belaya Andre the Giant Twin Towers Controlled by: 2011 - 2012: Zoltan 2012- Aug 2014: Recker. Category:Former WLF Members